


【权贵】美好的哲学课 06-07

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 06-07

06

第二天一早范丞丞就来了。“起了吧，没吃早饭呢吧，快吃了我送你去上班。”范丞丞从身后秀出一系列的早餐，南北方早饭都有，稀的干的冷的热的一样不少。

“谢谢。真丰盛，就是不知道你这么无事献殷勤，怎么个意思。”黄明昊拿起一块沾了辣椒面和孜然粉的烤馍，咬了一口，又说：“非奸即盗。”

“那可不是冲着我们俩那点儿‘奸情’吗？”范丞丞看着黄明昊吃，自己咬着豆浆的吸管，他没吃早饭的习惯，平时也根本不会起这么早，只会根本还没睡。“看着你舒服，所以想对你好呗。”范丞丞补了句。

也不知道哪句话是真，反正黄明昊吃着爱心早餐很满足，也不去在乎了。“走吧，我吃好了。这剩的你要不吃，就先放冰箱里吧。”黄明昊看着还有半桌子的早餐，指挥范丞丞说。

“那我给你放冰箱里去，我一会回去继续睡觉的，不吃早饭。”范丞丞站起身，打了个天大的哈欠，收拾了一下，给黄明昊开了门，两个人一起下楼了。

等到了大学里，范丞丞把车停在哲院的教学楼外，点了点自己的嘴巴，要黄明昊犒劳他一下。“哎呀，刚刚走太急，吃完饭好像没擦嘴巴。”

黄明昊说完凑过来，范丞丞听完正想躲，黄明昊过来把他揪住不给躲，对着嘴巴就亲了下去。还真的是一嘴的油星子，黄明昊偷偷笑，转身拿着包就逃跑了，还留下句：“自己擦嘴去吧你！”范丞丞皱了皱眉，乖乖的拿纸擦干净，看着黄明昊那个规矩穿着白衬衣黑裤子的背影，今个儿觉得一点也不古板，也不枯燥无味。

“几点下课，我来接你。晚上带你去吃家馆子，你绝对不知道的。”范丞丞给黄明昊发过去消息，那边没马上回复，范丞丞也不急，开车掉头走了。

“下午3点就没事儿了。”过了半个多小时之后黄明昊才回复信息，这时候范丞丞早就躺回自家床上呼呼大睡了。

回笼觉多半睡的都不踏实，范丞丞一直做梦，噩梦美梦轮换着来，愣是没一秒安神的。还做了个春梦，把可口的穿白衬衫的小黄老师，按在一个阶梯教室似的又大又空的教室里，这样这样、那样那样。黄老师还坐上来自己动，眼里噙着泪花，扭头问他：“丞丞，这样舒服吗？”

回笼觉止于梦遗，范丞丞好久没这样了，他想可能是最近和前男友分手，性生活贫瘠，需要小黄老师的滋润。洗了个澡范丞丞才看手机，黄明昊说3点就没事了，范丞丞想要不就去找他玩会儿吧，再去吃晚饭。

范丞丞出门随便吃了个饭，时间就快两点了。他又去给黄老师捎了盒点心，拎着去了P大哲院。他自己不饿，也不准备马上带黄明昊去吃饭，给他带些点心垫肚子，为的就是和他腻歪一会儿，最好再能揩点油。

范丞丞在停车场停好车，直接一电话给黄明昊打了过去，“在哪儿呢？”

黄明昊那边听着有翻书声，停顿了好一会才说“哲院进来右手上楼，二楼那个最大的阶梯教室，我搞晚了会儿，还在数卷子呢，一百多份，数好几遍了，哎！你电话一打又给我打乱了，我数到几了？”

范丞丞笑着说：“别急别急，黄老师。学生马上来给你数卷子。”范丞丞心里更乐，阶梯教室，是要梦境重现了吗？

“56，57，58......”黄明昊还在小声数数。

“数好了吗？黄老师？”范丞丞就是存心的，这一打断黄明昊又忘记了。只见黄明昊咬咬牙，气哼哼地说：“你来！”

“我来就我来，那我数一张黄老师就亲我一下，怎么样，不然容易出错。”范丞丞大言不惭的提要求。黄明昊不知怎么的，可能下午真的闲得慌，居然点头说：“好，那你数。”

“1。”范丞丞数一张，就把这一张刚到旁边一沓，然后指了指自己的脸颊。黄明昊也不含糊，亲脸是吧，凑过去就“啾”的一下，还故意带着响。

“2。”范丞丞继续，然后黄明昊指哪亲哪儿。

“......10。”数到这，范丞丞就指到了自己的嘴巴。黄明昊凑过去，亲了他一下，还咬了他下嘴唇一口。

“这嘴挺狠。”范丞丞品评完，继续数卷子，“11......”

到第28张卷子的时候，黄明昊都亲了范丞丞的嘴18下了，两个人都兴致缺缺。第29下，范丞丞指了指自己的下巴，黄明昊直接咬了上次，范丞丞也没说什么。

“30，31，32，33......”一路顺着脖子向下，然后就是被衣服遮住的地方了。范丞丞的手还在继续往下挪，黄明昊就隔着衣服亲，像是走一个过场似的。

“41......”范丞丞果然不安好心，指了指自己的裆。黄明昊扫了一眼，肉眼可见的凸起了一块，想了想，还是隔着裤子亲了一下，和里面的坚硬的小伙伴接触了一下。

范丞丞暂停了数卷子，去阶梯教室把两扇门都关上了，“不会有人来吧？”他问黄明昊。

“空教室。”黄明昊告诉他。

“我怕给黄老师带来的影响不好，不过这下不要紧了，我们可以专心数卷子了。”范丞丞走过来解开了裤子拉链，只隔着内裤点了点里面的大家伙，说道“42。”

黄老师为了早点儿把卷子数清楚，舍己为人，亲了第42下，感受到了被亲吻的部位是前所未有的热切温度。“你好热。”他说。

“别打扰我，不然数忘记了。43。”范丞丞说完又在同一个地方点了点，黄老师一点也不意外，亲吻之余用舌头好调戏了一下里面热乎乎的东西。

第50下，不知道是里面的小家伙憋的难受流的泪，还是黄老师想解救小家伙出来亲的卖力，内裤上有一片水痕。“51。”范丞丞数完自己勾了勾内裤边，又点了点那片水渍。

黄老师心领神会，扒开束缚的内裤，终于解放了在里面已经哭惨的小家伙。这会儿小家伙精神了，已经不能叫小家伙了，得叫大宝贝。点到即止，黄老师安抚了一下上面流泪的小眼儿，没有了其他的动作。

“52......58，59......”黄老师已经挨个儿亲遍了这根东西，连下面两个沉甸甸的果实都不放过。“接下来含进去，要和它舌吻才行。”等黄明昊照做了，范丞丞才数下去：“60。”

黄明昊的舌头绕着茎身打圈，一圈一张卷子，数了好一会，然后开始吞吐这东西，唾液把它裹的湿湿滑滑的，在嘴里滑进滑出，好像根加量不加价的巨型棒棒糖。

范丞丞也不太为难黄明昊，基本是在给他打节奏，一会儿就数到122了。黄明昊觉得嘴巴酸，抬头看看范丞丞，还有薄薄的几张卷子，这才觉得有了点盼头。

“123......124......12......”范丞丞越数越小声，黄明昊也没心思去听去记，他相信范丞丞肯定能数好的。“嗯……”听起来卷子应该是数完了，那边停止了数数，范丞丞呼吸声很粗重，还故意往黄明昊嘴里顶了两下，喉咙抵着不动放松，再怎么也深不进去。黄明昊眼里都冒泪出来了，范丞丞给他擦了，看着他红红的眼睛，又被舔了几下才射进他嘴里。

“吃掉吧，不然不告诉你数了几张卷子。”范丞丞说。

黄明昊摇了摇头，瞪了范丞丞一眼。“快点的，不然一会儿我把数字给忘了。”范丞丞说完，看着黄明昊勉为其难的样子，白嫩的那段脖颈上小巧可爱的喉结滑动个来回，范丞丞就知道他把自己那东西如数吞了，却还是不饶过他：“张嘴，我检查检查。”

黄明昊微微张开嘴，唇红齿白的，特别是嘴角上还挂着点水迹，里面的牙齿整齐有序，规规矩矩的就像黄明昊这个人似的。就舌头不老实，为了证明他吞干净了，往外伸个老长，口齿不清地说：“真的吞了！”

“黄老师真棒！总共128张卷子，来，黄老师拿好。”范丞丞把数好的卷子递到黄明昊手上。跟着小黄老师身后，出了教室，往办公室走去。

“本来给你带了甜点的，没想到数卷子耽误了这么久。”眼看着快四点了，在垫巴垫巴完饭就不用吃了，“一会你拿回家吧。”范丞丞指了指自己一直提着的点心盒子。

“我现在要吃一个。”黄明昊拿起一个酥皮的小点心吃进嘴里，然后就盖上了盖子，没有继续的意思。“嘴里都是你那东西的味儿，吃个点心盖一盖。”黄明昊现在一嘴的奶油和果酱味儿，说话的时候范丞丞都能闻见。

“你吃饺子吗？”范丞丞问道，他怕黄明昊这个南方人不吃面食，但城南的有栋旧民宅里，有个私房的饺子馆他想着就流口水，这会儿就跟赶着上黄明昊是一样的渴望。那家还有每天限量的河豚馅饺子，就卖那么百来个，熟人才能提前订。

“吃。我现在也习惯吃面食了。其实除了不太喜欢吃海鲜，我什么都吃。”黄明昊饮食方面其实不太讲究，范丞丞想带他吃什么，他都乐意。

“不吃海鲜啊？下午还在我那喝海鲜汤呢……”范丞丞嘀咕了一句，被黄明昊听到了，还给秒懂了这荤段子，一巴掌就拍到范丞丞背上。黄明昊想想不过也是，那玩意儿咸咸的还有点儿腥味，真就和海鲜汤差不了太多，只不过这东西和海鲜汤，他都不爱。

 

07

才四点多，范丞丞盘算着现在开车去城南还不算堵车，估摸着一会儿吃完饭才堵呢，好在那个饺子馆旁边有个河滨公园，两个人吃完还能拉着小手去消消食。

饺子煮起来快得很，两个人到了店里坐了没一会，6两饺子和一些小菜就端了上来。黄明昊吃的直夸那河豚饺子，里面的肉馅丰腴鲜美，咬下去还多汁的很。可惜这河豚饺子限量，范丞丞看黄明昊那直勾勾地盯着自己这份饺子看，便把剩下的河豚饺子全留给了黄明昊。

“丞丞，你对我真好。”黄明昊还要夸他一句。

过一会黄明昊才发现范丞丞欲言又止，抓耳挠腮，似乎有点什么小九九。“怎么了？”便问道。

“嘿嘿……我想加点蒜......”范丞丞听着语气挺不好意思的，黄明昊知道范丞丞老家是山东的，好像人家传统就是加蒜到醋和酱油的碟子里。

“你加啊，谁管着你了吗？”黄明昊一脸疑惑。

“我......我怕你一会儿嫌弃我有蒜味。”范丞丞老实交代自己所想，扭扭捏捏像个孩子，把黄明昊逗乐了，忙哄着对方：“加吧加吧，我不嫌弃你。”

“那你给亲吗？可都是蒜味。”

“不给。”黄明昊一脸嫌弃地说。

“哦……那不加了。”范丞丞继续吃着酱油混醋的饺子。

“哎哟哟，加吧加吧，真不嫌弃你，行了吧？”黄明昊把剁好的蒜泥给范丞丞加进去。为了平衡范丞丞的心理，给自己也加了一点，结果生蒜冲的他说不出话，“不行......我得换一盘料......”范丞丞听完赶紧找老板又要了一个碟子，调好酱油配醋，殷勤地递过去。

吃完饭两个人还真牵着手去湖边散步去了，这个点儿人越来越多，都是旁边的住户，吃过晚饭来消食的。范丞丞恍惚间觉得两个人像是对老夫老妻了，吃饭散步分外和谐，偶尔闲话两句。可转而想到，两个人连屁关系都没确定，还不知道黄明昊是个什么想法，他那精明样子，肯定是算计着自己呢。

就拿这几次让他看得到吃不着来说吧，十足的吊他胃口，勾男人的一把好手。范丞丞觉得这样一人，肯定也不踏实，即使确定关系也不能长久发展，也不知是怎么的最近除了对黄明昊动情之外，还悄悄动了心。他不如就像原本想的那样，就和他玩玩儿，倦了就拍拍屁股走人，好不快活。

黄明昊被范丞丞拖着手走，两个人隔的时远时近，有个拐到灌木丛的小路路口，却被范丞丞一把抓住带到怀里。照着他嘴巴就亲过来，一股子蒜味儿，范丞丞就是故意的。

“你自己说不嫌弃我的。”范丞丞抱怨道。

“我不嫌弃你，可我嫌弃你这股蒜味。”黄明昊大言不惭，偷换概念。

“没关系，我回家刷个牙，再来亲你。”范丞丞想带黄明昊回自己家了，话里明示暗示着都是等不及了的意思。合着他天天黏着黄明昊，也不就是为了那么个纯粹的性冲动嘛。

“今天晚上就不了，我一会儿晚上还得看下资料，明天一大早给学生讲课。”范丞丞本以为十拿九稳，却在这儿次次碰壁，黄明昊对他太好了，他每次都觉得黄明昊不会拒绝他做到最后一步的。

范丞丞听完有点失望，眼巴巴的望着黄明昊，像个可怜的小狗似的。“范同学，莫着急，事物的发展是一个螺旋式上升的过程。”范丞丞似懂非懂，也不问，利用身高优势把下巴靠到黄明昊的肩膀上，说：“那你再陪我走一会儿，我吃撑了。”

“好。”黄明昊说着挽上旁边人的手臂。


End file.
